


The Pot Calling the Kettle--

by out_there



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: kiss and make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pot Calling the Kettle--

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/)**scribblinlenore** : **"The Pot Calling the Kettle--"** (SGA, McShep, prompt: kiss and make up.)

"You're an idiot!"

"Better than being suicidal."

Carson sighed. He tried reading from the top of the page.

"Suicidal, suicidal? Me? If that isn't the pot calling the kettle--"

"There were a dozen guys with spears, Rodney!"

Carson had been trying to read this article for the last half hour. But he had Rodney McKay and John Sheppard in his infirmary. Having those two constantly within hearing distance made reading -- or just thinking -- extremely difficult.

"I had a gun!"

"You had no bullets."

"They didn't know that."

Sighing, Carson stood up from behind his desk. After four attempts to read the same paragraph, it was time to either admit defeat or give them each a sedative. The sedative seemed the far more attractive solution.

"They would have known that very soon."

"So you decided to charge them? To physically run into a group of burly men holding spears? That seemed like the smart option to you?"

"It was better than returning with a McKay-shish-kabab."

There was silence. Carson paused at his doorway, enjoying the moment of pure, utter peace. He debated giving the pair sedatives anyway -- it would make his afternoon a great deal more relaxing -- and then stepped sideways to peer behind the privacy curtain and check the two invalids (who had been incapacitated not by spears but by avoiding said spears and rolling in that planets' version of poison ivy). John, ever the rebel, was out of bed and leaning over Rodney, pressing his lips to Rodney's forehead, which was the one part of his face free of the bright red rash.

Pretending to ignore the illicit kiss, Carson closed his door and went back to his desk. He managed to read an entire paragraph before he heard:

"You need to stop taking us to planets where the natives are stupid and carry spears."

"I'll work on that, Rodney."


End file.
